


Run, lift, get lucky

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Various Shows Short Stories [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Love, High School AU, M/M, Shower Sex, both are underage, no powers au, talk about abusive parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry starts to work out before school, he and Tony start to get closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, lift, get lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This thing fought me way too hard at the end.  
> I just love Tony, okay?  
> This is also my first High School AU, I think, in any fandom :D  
> Thanks to my lovely wife Jess for beta-reading :)

Barry had always trouble finding friends. Iris basically adopted him, which made the whole thing easy, but he rarely found anyone else willing to put up with his excitement over science and conspiracies.

 

And then there was Tony.

 

Tony Woodward had, for whatever reason, decided that Barry deserved his contempt. That he deserved to be pushed down or into lockers, locked into closets, get his lunch money stolen from. It only got worse after his mother died and his dad went to prison.

 

Barry didn't expect high school to be different than middle school, when he saw Tony for the first time their freshman year.

 

But Tony just went by, completely ignoring Barry. For days. Barry sometimes noticed the shadow of a black eye in Tony's face, or the way the other boy protected his left arm. He noticed the worn out shoes, the shirt with holes.

Barry noticed a lot of things about the boy he used to hate.

 

The summer before Barry's sophomore year, the police, headed by Joe, finally caught the man who'd really murdered Barry's mother. Eobard Thawne was sent to an insane asylum in Gotham, as he wouldn't stop telling people he had to do it to get back to his own home in the 25th century.

Barry didn't even try to understand the ramblings of the mad man; he was just happy to have his father back.

 

It took Barry, Iris, and Joe the better part of the summer to convince Henry not to move away immediately and let Barry finish school in Central City.

 

But they convinced him and when school started, Barry was back, still on Iris side, but feeling lighter and happier than he could remember ever being.

 

For some reason, seeing Tony smile at him and hear him mutter “Congratulations, Allen,” as he passed by, sent a flutter into his belly instead of creeping him out.

 

***

 

Barry was on his 5th mile on the treadmill when the door to the school’s gym opened. Barry almost flinched hard enough to stumble.

 

“Don’t worry, Allen, not here to push you down,” Tony said, rolling his eyes.

 

Barry pulled his headphones out and pushed _pause_ on the treadmill before standing on the edges. “Sorry,” he said. “I’m just… There’s usually no one here this early.”

 

Tony nodded and walked over to the other treadmill. “I know. Which is why I’m here now, too. I’ve always been here at this time last year.”

 

Barry watched him put in the incline - which was a bit higher than his own - and slowly start to run. “School started two weeks ago. You haven’t been here.”

 

“Couldn’t run,” Tony said shortly before he stared straight ahead.

 

Barry took it for the sign it was supposed to be, put his headphones back in, and went back to his own work out.

 

***

 

“Why are you running this much?”

 

It had been two weeks of Barry and Tony being two hours early at school, doing their workout - Barry running for an hour, Tony running and lifting - and they had barely talked so far.

 

Which is why Barry was a bit surprised by the question. “Uhm. I like it. And I…” He bit his lip, not sure how to continue.

 

Tony looked at him for a moment. “We’re not friends,” he finally said. “I treated you like crap for years. And still you are not… scared, or freaked out by being alone with me. It’s actually… really great of you.”

 

Barry stopped running and looked over to where Tony sat on the bench press. “You haven’t done anything to me since middle school,” he pointed out. “You’ve changed. I don’t know why you had it in for me back then but now it’s different.” He frowned. “Why are you working out so much?”

 

Tony smirked. “Quid pro quo then?”

 

Barry laughed. “Yeah, just flaunt your latin at me… I’ll go first.”

 

He stepped off the treadmill and grabbed his towel, rubbing his sweaty face. “My dad wants me to become a doctor,” he said, smiling a bit. “He wants me to inherit his practice one day.”

 

Tony frowned. “Okay? And that makes you run because…?”

 

“I want to become a CSI.” Barry’s smile turned sad. “They still need to do the physical. But I can’t tell my dad. So I only exercise at school.”

 

Tony opened his mouth and stared at Barry for a moment, not saying anything. Then he caught himself. “Why can’t you tell him? Would he… get angry?”

 

Barry shook his head. “Probably not. He’d be disappointed. After… after the whole prison thing… I don’t want to be the reason he’s not happy…”

 

“That’s bullshit.”

 

Barry glared at Tony who shook his head. “No, seriously. Your dad loves you. He wants _you_ to be happy. Do you really think it would make _him_ happy if you took a job you don’t want just because he wants it? Or do you think it will be better for him to find out about you applying to University not to study medicine but chemistry or whatever else you need as a CSI?”

 

Barry closed his mouth and looked away, blushing. “Probably not,” he admitted. “But I don’t know how to tell him. Not yet.”

 

Tony nodded. “Fair enough.” He stood up. “But if you want to pass the physical exam, you need more than just strong legs. Come on, let’s see how you are on the press.”

 

Barry’s eyes widened. “I… on that thing?”

 

Tony grinned. “Scared, Allen?”

 

“You wish,” Barry quipped back and moved over to him. “Alright. Show me what I have to do with this monster.”

 

***

 

“Okay, now, slowly spread your arms… yeah, like that… okay, back together… great, again.”

 

Barry tried to breathe through the pain his shoulders and arms were in, but it was hard. It was their second week of Tony helping Barry with the machines, and it was still terribly painful.

 

Tony had written Barry an exercise plan, focusing on different body parts per day. Barry was still running, but less, more warming up, while the rest of the time was spent on lifting. Compared to Tony, his weights were low, of course, but Barry was still exhausted after every session. Tony said it would get better after a while, and Barry held onto that thought while his muscles screamed in pain.

 

“Two more,” Tony said and ran his hands along Barry’s arms, following his movements.

 

Barry shivered under the touch but finished his set steadily. When he finished, he let his arms in the position, Tony’s hands still on them.

 

Barry looked up, right into Tony’s eyes. None of them said anything as they stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

 

Barry’s eyes flicked down when Tony licked his lips, then back up immediately.

 

“I… We should…” Barry couldn’t finish his thought, mesmerized by Tony’s green eyes

 

Tony nodded and stepped back, clearing his throat. “Yeah. Let’s do the rowing machine next.”

 

Barry followed him to the other machine. Neither spoke another word until their time was over.

 

***

 

“You never told me why you're working out so much.”

 

Barry was already done with his training for the day. Usually, he just said bye to Tony, who kept going a bit longer, and took his shower. Today, he sat at one of the benches and watched Tony at the machines.

 

“Don't want to stay home,” Tony grunted through his exercises at the butterfly machine. “Not very homey since my dad fucked off.”

 

Barry frowned. “Your dad just left you and your mom?”

 

Tony nodded. “Yeah, mom still doesn't really take it well. Even though it's been a year.”

 

Barry suddenly remembered all the times he'd seen Tony with injuries, black eyes… That he hadn't been able to work out the first few weeks of school.

 

He opened his mouth but Tony glared at him before he could say anything.

 

“I don't need your pity,” he growled. “My mom’s a bitch, I can take care of myself.”

 

Barry nodded mutely. He wasn't sure what he had wanted to say anyway. Maybe he would talk to Joe…

 

“Are you coming?”

 

Tony's question made Barry jump and he hurriedly followed the other to the locker room.

 

Belatedly, Barry realized that he'd never actually showered together with Tony.

 

“Uhm,” he said, not sure what to do.

 

“I'm not going to bite, Allen,” Tony said, rolling his eyes and taking off his sweat-stained shirt at the same time. “We can share the damn showers.”

 

Barry didn't answer and neither did he register the confused look Tony gave him at his speechlessness. His eyes were drawn to Tony's chest. Firm muscles were already visible, a six pack forming slowly.

Tony's chest glistened with sweat and Barry wanted to lick it, suck the nipples that had drawn tight in the cool air of the locker room, he wanted -

 

“Unless you want me to bite, of course.”

 

Barry's eyes flew up to Tony's face and he flushed crimson.

 

“I… Sorry, I don't know what… I can just..,” Barry stammered but stopped when Tony stepped closer. Barry took an instinctive step backwards and hit the lockers at his back.

 

Tony only stopped when he was so close to Barry he could put his hand to the locker, right next to Barry's head.

 

“Nothing to apologize for,” Tony promised, his eyes darkening. “If you like what you see, you can look.”

 

Barry swallowed and, without even his say-so, his eyes drifted down again, following the dips and curves of the muscles on Tony's front.

 

“You can touch, too, if you want.”

 

Tony's voice was a whisper in Barry's ear, making him shiver. But he reached out hesitantly, noticing his hand shaking, before he put it to the warm flesh before him, right over Tony's heart.

 

“You're so gorgeous,” Barry breathed out without even thinking about it.

 

Tony took in a deep breath at that and his other hand moved to Barry's cheek, lifting his head so their eyes met.

 

“Not as gorgeous as you,” Tony said and Barry's eyes fluttered shut as their lips met.

 

The kiss was slow and kind of dry at first, but Tony tilted their heads and their lips slotted together more fully, fitting to each other perfectly.

 

Barry whimpered at the feeling and Tony stepped closer, Barry's hand still over his heart, as he deepened the kiss, licking over Barry's lips until they opened for him.

 

He mapped out Barry's mouth with the same intensity he worked out with: fully, and with his complete attention.

 

When they parted for air Barry wasn't sure how he was still standing upright. His lips were tingling and he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He could, however, feel his dick throbbing in his workout pants.

 

“God, I've wanted to do this for so long.”

 

Barry blinked at Tony’s words. “Really?” he asked in surprise.

 

“Really,” Tony nodded. “Before… I mean, in middle school I didn't know what it meant that you made me feel so confused, and I took it out on you. But I understand it now.”

 

He kissed Barry again and gripped his waist with his other hand, pulling him closer.

 

Barry gasped as he felt Tony's cock as a hard, hot line against his hip.

 

“I want to touch you,” Tony whispered against Barry's lips. “Want to see you cum in my hand…”

 

Barry wasn't sure if his blood was rushing to his face or his dick, but he was sure it wasn't in his head, he felt so dizzy. But what Tony had said…

 

“Yeah,” Barry croaked and cleared his throat. “That… I want that.”

 

“Good,” Tony said, kissed Barry again, and pulled him towards the showers. “Let’s do this.”

 

Barry stumbled after him, glancing at their laced fingers, before swallowing. “How do we…?”

 

Tony smirked and hooked his fingers into his pants. “Well, first, we get naked.”

 

Barry’s eyes were fixed on Tony’s lower body as he slowly pushed down his pants and boxers. Barry’s eyes widened as he saw Tony’s cock, thick and hard, straining towards his stomach. His mouth was dry.

 

“Sounds… like a good start,” Barry stammered after clearing his throat, and he gripped his shirt, pulling it over his head in one motion.

 

“Damn,” Tony murmured. “You’re really getting into shape, Allen.”

 

“Barry,” he countered, smiling slightly at Tony’s questioning look. “If we’re… I mean, you should call me Barry.”

 

Tony nodded and stepped closer. “Alright… Barry. Mind taking your pants off now?”

 

Barry snorted and shook his head. The last of the tension he felt dissipated. “Never thought we’d end up here,” he said as he pushed down his own pants and stepped out of them.

 

Tony didn’t answer for a moment, as he let his eyes rove all over Barry’s body, paying special attention to his cock, which twitched under Tony’s gaze.

 

“Me neither,” Tony finally said and took Barry’s hand again. “But I’m glad we did.”

 

Barry followed Tony into the showers, where Tony started two connected ones and pulled Barry under the spray and against himself.

 

Barry let out a little squeak as he found himself in Tony’s arms, skin against skin, their chests rubbing together, and Tony’s lips back against his.

This time, their kiss went right into deep and dirty territory, making Barry moan deep in his throat.

 

“God,” Tony groaned and put a hand on the small of Barry’s back, bringing them even closer together.

 

Barry keened as their cocks brushed against each other. “Tony,” he whimpered. “I… I can’t…”

 

“Shhh,” Tony said against Barry’s throat, sucking and nipping a mark into the soft skin. “I’m close, too. Dreamed of you, Barry. So often, for so long. Always wondered what you’d feel, what you’d taste like…” He bit the mark he’d just left on Barry’s neck, making Barry cry out and throw his head back.

 

Barry had his hands on Tony’s shoulders, gripping so tight his fingers were making dents into the skin. “God, Tony,” he breathed. “I want… Please…” He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, his mouth was operating without a filter, all he could concentrate on was the pleasure building in his lower stomach.

 

“I got you,” Tony answered and Barry felt his other hand, the one not on his lower back, move down between them, tweaking his nipple on the way, making Barry moan. And then…

 

Barry’s head fell forward, resting on Tony’s shoulder, as his breath punched out of him. Tony’s hand was wrapped around both their cocks, squeezing them together, before moving up and down, the water from the showers and their combined precum helping him considerably.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Tony groaned. “Shit, Barry -”

 

“Yeah,” Barry whimpered, his hips giving tiny thrusts into Tony’s hand. “More, please, Tony, faster…”

 

Tony nodded, his mouth on Barry’s hair, and sped up his movement, pressing Barry even closer. “Wanna make you cum,” Tony mumbled against Barry’s head. “Cum for me, Barry, come on…”

 

When Barry came he let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sob. He felt his body shaking and had to grip Tony even harder to prevent his knees from buckling.

 

Tony followed only seconds later, groaning into Barry’s hair as he came.

 

They stood like that a few moments longer, panting into each other. Then, Tony chuckled, and Barry made an inquisitive sound.

 

“This was way better than I imagined.”

 

Barry laughed and pulled back a bit, grinning at Tony. “Well, I can’t say that, as I haven’t actually imagined it beforehand, but…” His grin turned into a shy smile. “I really liked it.”

 

Tony kissed him quickly. “Glad to hear it.”

 

They let go of each other and finally took their shower, staying silent until they were both dressed again.

 

“Uhm,” Barry asked as he stood at the door. Tony was still tying his shoes and looking at him quizzically.

 

“I just…” Barry rubbed a hand over his hair. “See you tomorrow?”

 

Tony smiled and straightened up, grabbing his back. “Yeah, tomorrow.”

 

Barry opened the door but turned back around when Tony said: “Or…”

 

“Or?” Barry asked, a strange feeling of hope rising in his chest.

 

Tony stepped closer and laced their fingers together again. “I could walk you to Math?”

 

Barry’s smile was blinding as he squeezed Tony’s hand. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
